moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Brother Bear 2/Credits
Opening Logo and Title Card Disney Logo - Brother Bear 2.jpg Walt Disney Pictures Presents BROTHER BEAR 2 Ending Credits and Logos DIRECTED BY Benjamin Gluck PRODUCED BY Jim Ballantine Carolyn Bates SCREENPLAY BY Rich Burns UNIT DIRECTOR Kevin Peaty UNIT PRODUCERS Dan Forster Susan Kapigian "Welcome to This Day" "It Will Be Me" WRITTEN AND PERFORMED BY Melissa Etheridge "Feels Like Home" PERFORMED BY Melissa Etheridge AND Josh Kelley WRITTEN BY Matthew Gerrard AND Robbie Nevil ORIGINAL SCORE COMPOSED BY Dave Metzger SCORE PRODUCED BY Mark Mancina VOICE CASTING AND DIALOGUE DIRECTOR Jamie Thomason WITH THE VOICE TALENTS OF Patrick Dempsey as Kenai Mandy Moore as Nita Jeremy Suarez as Koda Rick Moranis as Rutt Dave Thomas as Tuke Andrea Martin as Anda Catherine O'Hara as Kata Wanda Sykes as Innoko Wendie Malick as Aunt Siqiniq Kathy Najimy as Aunt Taqqiq Michael Clarke Duncan as Tug Jim Cummings as Berling & Chilkoot PRODUCTION DESIGNER James Aaron Finch SUPERVISING EDITOR Jeff Draheim EDITORS Nick Kenway Tony Martinous Rocco TECHNICAL DIRECTOR Kristina Pace ART DIRECTOR ASSOCIATE DIRECTOR Mary Elizabeth Locatell PRODUCTION MANAGERS Leif Green Todd Popp PRODUCTION SUPERVISORS Keiji Kishi Kip B. Lewis ARTISTIC SUPERVISORS CHARACTER DESIGN Rune Brandt Bennicke WORKBOOK SUPERVISOR Olivier Adam LAYOUT SUPERVISORS Olivier Adam Marc Camelbeke ANIMATION SUPERVISOR Libby Wilson EFFECTS SUPERVISOR Marvin Petilla CGI SUPERVISOR Matthew Jones BACKGROUND SUPERVISOR Piero Sgro CLEAN-UP SUPERVISORS Terry O'Toole Nicole Zarubin INBETWEEN SUPERVISOR Michael "Geordie" Pattison SCENE PLANNING & COMPOSITE SUPERVISOR Jeannette Manifold DIGITAL DIRECTOR Damian Temporale PAINT SUPERVISOR Ania Forster CHECK & SCAN SUPERVISOR Chris O'Connor STORY STORY ARTISTS Nick Filippi, Carolyn Gair, Kevin Harkey, Arturo A. Hernandez, Carole Holliday, Larry Leker, Robert J. Lence, Chris Otsuki ADDITIONAL SCREENPLAY MATERIAL BY Jeff Hand and Ruger S.H. Schulman DESIGN CHARACTER DESIGN Greg T. Guler, Arturo A. Hernandez, Ritsuko Notani VISUAL EFFECTS CONSULTANT David A. Bossert EFX DESIGN Jeffrey L. Howard LOCATION DESIGN Peter J. Deluca, Richard Livingstone, John P. Nevarez, Gang Peng COLOR STYLISTS David A. Rodriguez Jill Stirdivant LAYOUT WORKBOOK ARTISTS Marc Camelbeke, Edward Li, Tony Lovett, Jean Christophe Poulain, Vic Villacorta SENIOR LAYOUT ARTISTS Abeth Dela Cruz, Bill Hodman, Andrew Wolf LAYOUT ARTISTS Archi Bolina, Alex Casin, Zhiqiang Ding, Jason Hand, Arlan S. Jewell, Benoit Le Pennec, Vincenzo Nisco, Gener Ocampo, Stefano Pastorino, Mark Sonntag CHARACTER ANIMATION NITA SUPERVISOR ANIMATOR Lianne Hughes SENIOR ANIMATORS Carol Seidl, Myke Sutherland ANIMATORS Lily Dell, Deborah Cameron, Nic Debray, Brian Estanislao, Allan Fernando, Romy Garcia, Dawn Lam, Sachio Nishiyama, Royce Ramos, Jocelyn Sy, Nowell Villano ASSISTANT ANIMATORS Ben Morgan, Leonard Ward KENAI SUPERVISING ANIMATOR Noel Cleary SENIOR ANIMATORS Davide Benvenuti, Bernard Derriman ANIMATORS Donna Brockopp, Tom Caulfield, Manuk Chang, Farouk Cherfi, Federico Ferrari, Kayn Garcia ASSISTANT ANIMATORS Daryl Brougham, Manny De Guzman KODA SUPERVISING ANIMATOR Adam Murphy SENIOR ANIMATORS Simon Ashton, Manny Banados, Andrew Brooks, Ian Harrowell, Robert Mason ANIMATORS Georges Abolin, Rowena Hamlyn-Aspden, James McGinlay, Kathie O'Rourke, Gie Santos, Rizaldy Valencia ASSISTANT ANIMATOR Tim Mitchell RUTT & TUKE SUPERVISING ANIMATOR Michael Badman SENIOR ANIMATOR Andries Maritz ANIMATORS Richard Bailey, Jerome Co, Jonathan Dower, Warwick Gilbert, Satjit Matharu, Donald Walker, Kevin Wotton EFFECTS ANIMATION SENIOR EFFECTS ANIMATORS Darren Keating, Olivier Malric EFFECTS ANIMATORS Edwin Bocalan, Andrew Burchett, Phoenix Leonard, Michael Leske EFFECTS ASSISTANTS Jon Baker, Carol Bocalan, Ben Grimshaw, Joseroehl De Guzman, Adriano S. Mondala Jr, Stuart Packwood CGI ANIMATION CGI LEAD Lajos Kamocsay CGI ANIMATORS Simon Alberry, Bob Baxter, Aaron Burton, Eric Grimmenstein, Ian Richards BACKGROUNDS SENIOR BACKGROUND ARTISTS Julie Eberley, Patrick Muylkens BACKGROUND ARTISTS Silvana Ambar, Doug Ball, Christopher E. Brock, Barry Dean, Miguel A. Gil, Carolyn Guske, George Humphry, Jerry Liew, Sai Ping Lok, Pierre Lorenzi, Sara Rivers, Michael Rule, David Wang, Bernard Yohalin, James Lin Xiong Zheng BACKGROUND COMPOSITORS Greg Farrugia ASSISTANT BACKGROUND ARTISTS Ernest F. Pava, Micki Zurcher CLEAN-UP ANIMATION NITA CLEAN-UP LEAD Terry O'Toole SENIOR CLEAN-UP ARTISTS Imelda Mondala, Suk Hee Park CLEAN-UP ARTISTS Lydia Bachimova, Kristine Cotton, Conille Felias, Max Gunner, Jenny Lui, Mia Sin, Brooke Stewart KENAI CLEAN-UP LEAD Kevin Condron SENIOR CLEAN-UP ARTISTS Elio Lischetti, Jay Rosales CLEAN-UP ARTISTS Nick Ashby, Kevin Comty, David Cook, Peter Eastment, Anna Jukic, Richard Trefry KODA CLEAN-UP LEAD Jeanette Imer SENIOR CLEAN-UP ARTISTS Matt Baker, Michael Comino, Jeff Edwards CLEAN-UP ARTISTS Mardi Davies, Tony Davis, Rod Millichamp, Richard Pace RUTT & TUKE CLEAN-UP LEAD Kristina Reay SENIOR CLEAN-UP ARTIST Alexa Summerfield CLEAN-UP ARTIST Daryl Peninton INBETWEEN ANIMATION NITA INBETWEEN LEAD Jane Reynolds INBETWEENERS Steven Clark, Bridgette Connell, Celese Dien-Wilson, Nam Doan, Scott E.J. Hurney, Mark Ingram, Antony Ngong-Yeung-Lam, John Sanders, John Trudgian KENAI INBETWEEN LEAD Michael "Geordie" Pattison SENIOR INBETWEENERS Miles Jenkinson, Xiao Mei Miao, Charlotte Walton INBETWEENERS Miranda Burton, Matt Diks, Edwin Fong, Enrique Gallardo, John Horvath, Justin Lovell, Gary Petersen KODA INBETWEEN LEAD Jason Trevenen SENIOR INBETWEENERS Morris Lee, Michelle Lindner INBETWEENERS Daymon Greulich, May Wa Leng, Laura Lyubomirsky, Neil McCann, Malcolm McCarthy, Cesar Mondala RUTT & TUKE INBETWEEN LEAD Daniel MacGregor SENIOR INBETWEENER Amy Mebberson INBETWEENERS Tony Ambrose, Cade Butler, Geoff Ind, Ignacio Lacsina, Kurt Parton, Sally Walsh, Peter Yong TRAINEE INBETWEENERS Mandy Clotworthy, Patrick Crawley, Jon-Jon Daco, Yu-Kuan Lu, Rennae Mui, Naz Raoufi, Craig Rutherford, Paul Young INBETWEENING TRAINING SUPERVISOR Michael Ward SCENE PLAN/COMPOSITE SENIOR SCENE PLANNERS Sylvie Fauque-Bennett Mary Lescher SCENE PLANNERS Kristi Connolly Mike Dugard Tanya O'Leary SENIOR COMPOSITORS Andrew Coates Mark Evans Elias Macute COMPOSITOR David Costello PAINT, CHECK & SCAN PAINTERS Pamela Damiel Adam Gunn Helen Orth CHECKING LEAD Kris Gardiner SENIOR CHECKER Anthony Quelch X-SHEETTING & SCANNING John Barrett Christopher McManus Polina Omelchuk DIGITAL PRODUCTION DIGITAL PRODUCER Doug Little DIGITAL TECHNOLOGY MANAGER Martin Caden SYSTEMS MANAGERS Alastair Cousins Craig Mason SOFTWARE ENGINEER Victor Tangendjaja SYSTEMS ENGINEER Edgar Dela Cruz ASSISTANT SYSTEMS MANAGERS Cheok F. Chow Daniel Hreszczuk ADDITIONAL TECHNICAL DIRECTORS Darren Clark Brian Cole Pete Kranjcevich SUPERVISING COLOR STYLIST Jenny North PRODUCTION MANAGER, DIGITAL Heather McClenahan-Deyo PRODUCTION ASSISTANT PRODUCTION MANAGERS PRODUCTION Barbara Olson LAYOUTS Lucinda Glenn ANIMATION Linda Luong SFX & CGI Nicole Psalidas BACKGROUNDS Allison Cain CLEAN UP & INBETWEENING Samantha Honan SP/COMP, CHECK, SCAN & PAINT Nathan Massmann PRODUCTION COORDINATORS Diane Aw Yong Christopher Glenn Collins Jessica Dalton Clint W. Heidorn TJ Libman Daniel N. Paress Lyn Rookachat PRODUCTION ASSOCIATES Ty Bosco Michael F. Sherman Willie E. Sims Jr. CONTINUITY CHECKERS Helen O'Flynn Nick Yates SENIOR PRODUCTION ACCOUNTANT Maral Simonian PRODUCTION ACCOUNTANT Andrew Meagher ASSISTANT PRODUCTION ACCOUNTANT Vanessa Stewart PRODUCTION FINANCE MANAGER John Egan PRODUCTION CONTROLLER Anna Azevedo-Fox CASTING SUPERVISOR Daniel J. Soulsby TALENT COORDINATOR Benjamin G. Malbrough PRODUCTION SECRETARIES Penelope P. Franks David Iscove Felicity McLean Rebekah Needham Jeszen Shih ADDITIONAL PRODUCTION ART DIRECTION Cristy Maltese STORY ARTISTS Andrew Austin, Aidan Flynn, Kaan Kalyon, Kenny E. Thompkins CHARACTER ANIMATION Tristan Balos, Marc Wasik EFFECTS ANIMATION Tim Brothers, Joseph Manifold, Sarah Newall, Rene Pfitzner, Alexs Stadermann WORKBOOK ARTISTS William G. Perkins PRODUCTION Chad Zimmerman, Patricia Jausoro ADDITIONAL PRODUCTION SERVICES Project Firefly LLC EDITORIAL & POST PRODUCTION UNIT EDITORS Ben Frost Stephanie Mazure STORY REEL EDITORS Kirk Demorest Peter Lonsdale Carin-Anne Strohmaier ADDITIONAL EDITORS Robert S. Birchard Karen Hathaway Tony Mizgalski Gina Gallo Paris ASSISTANT EDITORS Barbara Gerety Timothy Vila POST PRODUCTION SUPERVISORS Mark Bollinger Peiyu Foley EDITORIAL COORDINATOR Desi Scarpone TRACK READING Skip Craig END CREDIT LAYOUT Amy D'Alessandro DIGITAL INK & PAINT SOFTWARE Toon Boom Technologies SOUND SUPERVISING SOUND EDITORS Ron Eng Doug Jackson SUPERVISING DIALOGUE/ADR EDITOR Carol Lewis DIALOGUE EDITOR Robert Troy SUPERVISING FOLEY EDITOR Willard Overstreet ASSISTANT SOUND EDITOR Dana LeBlanc Frankley FOLEY ARTISTS Dan O'Connell John Cucci FOLEY MIXER James Ashwill ADDITIONAL VOICES Jeff Bennett, Jessie Flower, Tress MacNeille, Jason Marsden, Bobb'e J. Thompson, Jack Weber LOOP GROUP Graham Bentz, Benjamin Bryan, David Cowgill, Jackie Gonneau, Bridget Hoffman, Wendy Hoffman, Mark Robert Myers, W.K. Stratton, Krista Swan, Jennifer Teter, Ariel Winter RE-RECORDING MIXERS Terry O'Bright Keith Rogers SOUND RECORDIST Erik Flockoi ORIGINAL DIALOGUE RECORDING Carlos Sotolongo ASSISTANT DIALOGUE ENGINEER David Guerrero ADR GROUP MIXER Doc Kane ADR GROUP RECORDIST Jeannette Browning RECORDISTS Richard Green Rick Godin Michael Sokey Ken Troisi MUSIC "WELCOME TO THIS DAY" WRITTEN AND PERFORMED BY Melissa Etheridge ARRANGED BY Danny Jacob PRODUCED BY John Shanks "FEELS LIKE HOME" WRITTEN BY Matthew Gerrard and Robbie Nevil PERFORMED BY Melissa Etheridge & Josh Kelley ARRANGED BY Matthew Gerrard PRODUCED BY John Shanks "IT WILL BE ME" WRITTEN AND PERFORMED BY Melissa Etheridge PRODUCED BY John Shanks "WELCOME TO THIS DAY" (REPRISE) WRITTEN BY Melissa Etheridge PERFORMED BY Melissa Etheridge & Josh Kelley BACKGROUND VOCALS BY Susan Boyd, Alex Brown, Carmen Carter, Debbie Hall, Sandie Hall, Karen Harper, Phillip Ingram, Rick Logan, Josef Powell, Alfie Silas, Lamont Van Hook, Mervyn Warren, John West, Eyvonne Williams, Terry Wood ARRANGED BY Dave Metzger CHORAL ARRANGEMENT BY Don Harper PRODUCED BY Dave Metzger and Mark Mancina MELISSA ETHERIDGE APPEARS COURTESY OF ISLAND RECORDS JOSH KELLEY APPEARS COURTESY OF HOLLYWOOD RECORDS MUSIC SUPERVISOR Steven Gizicki MUSIC EDITOR Dominick Certo MUSIC EDITOR, TEMP SCORE Tommy Holmes ADDITIONAL PRE-PRODUCTION, SONGS Matthew Gerrard Dave Metzger STRING ARRANGEMENT, SONGS Dave Metzger SCORE CONDUCTED BY Don Harper SCORE RECORDED AT Todd-AO Scoring SCORE RECORDED AND MIXED BY Steve Kempster PRO TOOLS OPERATOR, SCORE Chuck Choi ADDITIONAL VOCALS RECORDED BY Nathaniel Kunkel FEATURED GUITAR, SCORE Dean Parks FEATURED CELLISTS, SCORE Stephen Erdody Dave Speltz ORCHESTRA CONTRACTOR Sandy DeCrescent VOCAL CONTRACTOR Rick Logan SUPERVISING COPYIST Booker White ADMINISTRATOR OF MUSIC PRODUCTION Jason Henkel MUSIC PRODUCTION COORDINATOR Abraham Lara This film would not have been possible without the inspiration from the original motion picture and the work of its talented artists and animators. MPAA / IATSE DOLBY DIGITAL COMPACT DISC AVAILABLE ON WALT DiSNEY R E C O R D S Copyright © 2006 Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved This motion picture was created by Walt Disney Pictures and Television for purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. PRODUCED BY DisneyToon Studios-logo.jpg DisneyToon_Studios-logo.jpg DisneyLogo 4.jpg Category:Credits